


volume up

by yanjunsdimples



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunsdimples/pseuds/yanjunsdimples
Summary: Yanjun religiously watches ASMR YouTuber Azorachin's videos, wishing to eventually meet him one day. His wish comes true, although probably not in the best scenario possible.





	volume up

It had been a long day.

 

Flopping face-first onto his soft bed, Yanjun groaned, his hour long shower somewhat soothing his exhausted brain after the insane speed at which his university professor rushed through lecture, and his sore muscles from lifting boxes the entire night. Grabbing his phone and quickly plugging in the charging chord, Yanjun proceeded to open YouTube - as he did every night at this time - typing in the words, “Azorachin ASMR”, and smiling as the familiar face took over his screen.

 

“Hey guys”, the boy in the video grinned, whispering softly - almost simply breathing, really - into the microphone. Hearing the sweet voice vividly through his earphones, Yanjun shivered, a series of chills rapidly racing across his skin. “This is Azorachin ASMR back with another video. This week, I’ll be whisper-singing lullabies for you all.”

 

Yanjun adjusted the volume on his phone slightly, curling up to shift into a comfortable position under his bedsheets. A few weeks ago he hadn’t been able to fall asleep at night, likely due to the stress caused by the intense juggling of work and school. That was when a friend suggested listening to sleep-inducing ASMRs, and after trying out all the videos on the first page of YouTube, he had found that Azorachin’s voice was that of an angel - not to mention that he was the cutest boy Yanjun had ever laid his eyes on. Yanjun was certainly guilty of binge-watching his videos during the day when he shouldn’t be sleeping, often leading to a very sleepy and tired Yanjun at three in the afternoon. But being able to see Azorachin’s cute face made it all worth it.

 

That night, as Yanjun slowly drifted to the land of dreams accompanied by gentle lullabies, he wondered what Azorachin was like in person, what his voice sounded like when not whispering, whether his hair was really as soft as it looked on camera.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yes, Yanjun had wanted to meet his favourite YouTuber in person, but not by bumping into him at a popular ice cream parlour - quite literally so, because Azorachin now had a scoop of green tea ice cream smeared onto the centre of his white shirt. Before Yanjun’s eyes or hands could react to the incident for him to apologise, his ears were pierced with a deafening shriek. A shriek from the small, previously carefree looking boy before him. A shriek from the incredibly adorable boy before him whose cheeks Yanjun had to resist pinching, and squeezing, and rubbing. 

 

Wincing, Yanjun stepped back, shocked at how loud a voice belonging to a man running an ASMR channel could be, before realising the mess he had caused on the shorter boy’s clothing. 

 

“I am so, so sorry, I really mean it. It’s just- Well I- I don’t know, I guess I was so overwhelmed by seeing you in front of me that my hand just shot out? If that makes any sense?” Yanjun stared down at his feet, afraid to look into the eyes of Azorachin. "I really love your ASMR channel, by the way. Oh gosh, what am I saying, I’m really so sorry about your shirt, the stain will probably be really difficult to get out. I’d like to make it up to you, but I’m a broke university student who’s struggling a bit financially right now so I don’t think I’ll be able to buy you a new one and I-“

 

Yanjun’s panicked rambling was suddenly interrupted as he felt a soft hand on his wrist. “Hey, calm down, it’s alright.”

 

His gaze slowly shifted upwards and was met by the pleasantly warm chocolate-brown eyes of Azorachin. “It’s not a big deal, really, don’t worry about it so much. Azorachin’s my YouTube name - in real life, I prefer Zhangjing. You Zhangjing. What’s your name?”

 

Captivated by the silky, velvety voice of Azor- Zhangjing, Yanjun's own voice seemed to get caught in his throat as he simply stood there for a few seconds, gaping at the beauty before him that was You Zhangjing.

 

“I'm Yanjun. Lin Yanjun."

**Author's Note:**

> { countdown to yanjun's birthday: d-5 }
> 
> fun fact: i nearly fell asleep while writing this bc i was actually listening to asmr
> 
> here's a drabble for d-5!! (although i'm not sure how short a fic should be to qualify as a drabble oops) sorry if u were expecting a fic with 1k+ words bc i hate myself and procrastinated my entire day away so i only had time to quickly type this up ;;; i also ran out of backlog hhhh 
> 
> i also can't believe i wrote a non-crack fic where i mainly called zhangjing azorachin 
> 
> anyways feel free to chuck me a dm on [twt](https://twitter.com/breadforyanjun) or a question on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/breadforyanjun) !!!! im up for talking about anything and everything ùwú


End file.
